


Cold Season

by ScarletandSilver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletandSilver/pseuds/ScarletandSilver
Summary: Qui-Gon is sick
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Cold Season

Qui-Gon is sick.

Not  _ very _ sick. He's hardly incapacitated.

But still, he's sick.

Obi-Wan is hovering.

He doesn't need to, but he knows this. And Qui-Gon knows he knows this. So he lets him hover.

They're curled up in Qui's bed (they hardly sleep apart but their rooms are still distinctly theirs) and Obi-Wan is reading the ramblings of some poet. Qui-Gon isn't asleep but he's not fully conscious, eyes closed as he leans against his Padawan's shoulder. His headache is mostly gone, and he feels more relaxed than he has in years

Sometimes, it's nice to be cared for.


End file.
